fun_timefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Sr.Chuu/Battletale/Temporada 2: Episodio 2 (El fin de la libertad vacacional)
Sinopsis Las vacaciones en la superficie están llegando a su fin, de una forma curiosa. Chara se encuentra curioseando las cosas de Flowey, hasta que éste se enfada al aparecer, y por descuido menciona el Yaoi, género sexual de anime y manga. Chara siente curiosidad y mira el Yaoi para saber de ello, pero por desgracia, se vuelve muy pervertida. También, Papyrus y Toriel les anuncia a las humanas la vuelta a la clase, y el Ex-marido de Toriel, Asgore acompaña a éstas para comprar los materiales. Episodio ¡Yaoi lo que dijiste! ¡Nuestra libertad está siendo amenazada y ocurrirán graves consecuencias si no hacemos algo! ¡Podremos suavizar el efecto, aunque sea inevitable que ocurra! Estoy hablando… '' ''¡De la vuelta a las clases! Sí, ya se que parece una soberana gilipuertez, y que soy una exagerada, pero es que mientras estuve de clase en el subsuelo, aquí hubo vacaciones. Tengo ganas de tirarme del monte de nuevo, pero mejor paso de hacerlo. '' ''En fin, ahora me toca disfrutar mis últimos momentos antes de que se me acabe la libertad vacacional. Que es como la condicional de las cárceles, pero vuelves al cabo de 3 meses a clases. Se ve a Chara en la habitación, curioseando las cosas de Flowey, para ver algo interesante Chara: (Hablando sola) Y buscando con el mapa de mis manos, encontraré algún tesoro de esa florecilla. Chara saca varias revistas de botánica Chara: (Aburrida) Bah, chorradas de botánica. Aparece Flowey Flowey: (Enfadado) ¡¿Cómo que “''chorradas de botánica''”?! ¡Estas revistas son increíblemente sensuales! Flowey: (Incómodo) A pesar de que una tercera parte de las páginas meta a plantas haciendo yaoi. Chara: (Curiosa) ¿De qué va el Yaoi? ¿Y por qué esa cara? Flowey enciende el ordenador y va a una página llamada Kiwipedia Flowey introduce la palabra “Yaoi” Se enfoca a Chara con cara de curiosidad Flowey: (Leyendo rápido con cara de traumas) blabla, ukes, blabla “Boku no esto”, “Boku no lo otro” Chara: (curiosa) ¿Qué son los ukes y semes? Flowey: (Esquivando la pregunta) ¿Sabes qué? Suficiente internet por hoy. Flowey sale con cara de vigilancia seria a Chara Flowey: (Con cara de amargado) ¡Ni se te ocurra! Flowey se marcha finalmente, y Frisk entra Frisk: (Mirando a Chara) ¿Has vuelto a decir “aburridas” a las revistas de Flowey? Chara: (Curiosa) Tengo que mirar algo un momento y ahora vuelvo. Chara mete en un buscador “Imágenes Yaoi de ukes y semes” Se enfoca a Chara, quien empieza a sonrojarse lenta pero intensamente, manteniendo su cara seria Frisk ve a Chara sonrojarse Frisk: (Preocupada) ¿Qué has puesto en el buscador? Chara aparta la cabeza para que Frisk mire, y ésta última busca algo para desenchufar el ordenador Frisk: (Traumatizada) ¡La madre que parió a las fujoshis! ¡Han pervertido a Chara! Chara: (Flipando) Hijos de fruta… A Chara le estallan varios capilares de la nariz debido a ver esas imágenes y empieza a sangrar bastante Chara: (Mientras se tapa la cara excepto los ojos) mmmph? Sale un subtítulo que dice “¿Qué puñetas es una fujoshi? Chara sigue hablando sin que se le entienda Otro subtítulo dice; “¿Y por qué sangro por la nariz? Chara deja de sangrar, riéndose pervertidamente Chara: (Enérgica) ¡Madre mía, esto del yaoi es la leche! 8) Frisk: (Pensando con temor) ¡oh, dios mío! ¡Ahora son 2 pervertidos! Frisk: (Gritando a Chara) ¡Sal de ese ordenador que te pudre la mente y juégate mis juegos hackeados con mi 3DS! Chara: (Suspirando y en menor sentido molesta) Vale, lo que tú digas, hombre. Chara se va hacia el salón, donde está Sans Chara: (Bromista) ¡Hola, señor! Sans alza la mano con un anillo de mentira en un dedo Sans: (siguiendo la broma) ¡Vaya! ¿Ya te has enterado de que me caso? Qué avispada eres. Ambos se ponen a reír de forma bestia Sans: Bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Chara: (Curiosa) Dos cosas. La primera, ¿puedes ver cosas de internet en mi tipo de consola? Y la segunda. ¿Tienes algún juego hackeado en común? Sans revisa la consola y no ve ninguno en común Sans: Primero, sí. Y segundo, no tengo ningún juego en común, lo siento. Chara: (oyendo lo primero, eufórica) ¿Ah, sí? 8) Se da un salto en el tiempo, y se ve a Chara en la habitación de Frisk, habiéndose ido ésta Chara: (Feliz) ¡Hora de ver más cosas sensuales japonesas! ¡Buenas y malas noticias! Se da otro salto en el tiempo, y Frisk entra en su habitación, viendo a Chara reírse Frisk: (Gritando) ¡CHARA! Chara rebota mientras pega un grito y empapa la cama de Frisk de sangre de su nariz Frisk: (Asustada) ¡Maldita sea, Chara! ¡Te vas a acabar desangrando! Chara: (Llorando de forma cómica) ¡Tengo un problema! Papyrus entra en la habitación de Frisk, con Toriel Toriel: (Feliz por ver a Frisk) ¡Hola, mi niña! Papyrus: (Emocionado) ¡Humanas, tenemos buenas noticias '''para vosotras! Chara: ¡¿Yaoi?! 8) Frisk: (mientras le tapa la boca a Chara) ¿Cuáles? Toriel: (Emocionada) ¡La primera es que voy a ser maestra de la escuela de este lugar! Frisk: (Asombrada) ¡Mola! Frisk: (Curiosa) ¿Y la siguiente? Papyrus: (Contento por las humanas) ¡Las clases empiezan mañana! Chara: (Cabreada) ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me cago en toda tu-! '''Frisk le tapa la boca a Chara Frisk: (Susurrando tenebrosamente a Chara) ¿Acaso te dije que recibieras un bocinazo por decir palabrostras delante de Toriel? Toriel: (oyendo a Frisk) ¡Tranquila! ¡Me deshice de esa bocina! Toriel: (Entre dientes) Aunque siga gritando como si me estuvieran secuestrando… Frisk: (Aliviada) Menos mal. Papyrus: (A Chara) Dime, pequeña. ¿No estás contenta de ir a clase? Chara: (Aún enfadada) Si me doy la vuelta, juro que me tiro por la ventana. Papyrus: (Desafiando a Chara) No hay huesos a hacerlo. Chara: (Riendo) Pues no. Frisk se da cuenta al fin de lo que ha dicho Papyrus Frisk: (Asustada) “¡¿Clase?!” “¡¿Mañana?!” ¡Eso se avisa con antelación, maldita sea! Frisk: (llorando cómicamente) No he tenido más que una mísera semana de descanso en todo el dichoso curso… Papyrus: Por cierto, hemos hablado con los profesores de ti. Parece que estuviste ausente durante el tiempo éste en el que estuviste debajo del subsuelo, y ahora te van a hacer repetir curso. Frisk: (Furiosa) ¡Cago en la-! Chara le tapa la boca a Frisk Chara: (Susurrando a Frisk) De tal palo, tal astilla. Frisk: (Asustada) ¡Madre mía, Papyrus! ¡Como el macarra de Kirk haya repetido curso, me vuelvo pa'l monte Ebott y me hago ermitaña! Papyrus: No creo. Un director, “Requesón” o algo así… Frisk: (Corrigiendo a Papyrus) “Retrasón”. Papyrus: Retrasón, decía no se cuantas burradas de que si eras una salvaje Agresiva y todo eso, y que tratabas de justificarlo con lo del acoso sexual, pero que al cabo de un tiempo, los tipos confesaron estar más salidos que el queso de los Espaguetis de Sans, y que tú eras la víctima de los acosos. Aunque le importaba un pito saber donde andabas o no se yo. Frisk: (pensando) Parece que el director no se acuerda del botellazo de cerveza que le pegué por accidente. Chara: (Sorprendida) Madre mía, Frisk, eras más hija de tu madre de lo que fui yo de entidad Frisk: (pensando) ¡¿Cómo co(censura) me lee el pensamiento?! Chara: (contestando) Se llama tener ¼ de tu alma. Frisk: Sin comentarios… De repente, se oyen unos sonidos de golpecitos en la ventana Toriel: (Aburrida) Debe de ser el pesado de Asgore otra vez Frisk: ¿El rey Asgore? Toriel: Sí, me está dando la vara para que vuelva con él. Siguen sonando los sonidos de piedras Toriel: (Gritando) ¡CÁLLATE, ASGORE! Voz distante de Asgore: ¡No hasta que me perdones! Toriel abre la ventana y se asoma Toriel: (Molesta) ¡Asgore, asúmelo! ¡No pienso volver contigo! Se enfoca a un hombre con el aspecto de un carnero antropomorfo, que poseía una estatura anormalmente grande, y una cabeza diminuta comparada con el resto de su cuerpo. Lo más notable de él eran su pelo y barba rubios, además de poseer una panza muy grande, aunque no obeso. Su vestimenta se basa en una camiseta hawaiana de color azul y unos pantalones vaqueros marrones. Él era Asgore Asgore: (Decidido) ¡Haré lo que quieras para recuperarte! Toriel: (Sintiendo pena) Está bien… Toriel: Si me haces un favor, te prometo desbloquearte del “Tueter” ese. Asgore: (Emocionado) ¡¿Cuál?! Toriel: Yo tengo que organizar muchas cosas de esa escuela, y no puedo ir con la niña a comprar el material escolar. Así que puedes acompañarla. Papyrus se da cuenta de algo Papyrus: (Intentando no hablar mal delante de Toriel) ¡Hosti-oporosis! ¡Olvidé hablar de la niña de la ropa provocativa al director! Chara: “ ¿Provocativa?” Si es absolutamente normal. Frisk: ¿Sabes que se pueden ver los tirantes de tu escudo de pechos y que la camiseta está muy escotada? Chara: (Extrañada) ¿Escudo de qué? Esto se llama sujeta- Frisk: (Interrumpiendo y hablando a Papyrus) ¡Oye, inscríbela en el curso correcto, que tiene como 14 años! Chara: Morí por allá con 13 años, no creo que cumpla 14 hasta el año que viene. Frisk: Tú no sabes la fecha exacta, ¿no? Chara: Ahí le has dado. Voz de Asgore: (Desde abajo) ¿Seguís ahí, chicas? Papyrus: (Hablando alto) ¡Sí, rey Asgore! Voz de Asgore: (Desde Abajo) ¡Papyrus, que ya no soy rey desde que llegamos aquí! Papyrus: Ah, ya. Voz de Sans: (Desde el salón) ¿Pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo, hermano? Frisk: (Suspira) En fin, nos vamos. Esto parece un episodio de crítica social de una serie animada de humor negro. Chara: (A Papyrus) ¡Que quede claro! ¡Ésta ropa la tengo porque soy anormalmente calurosa y si me pongo algo que cubra más, literalmente me ahogo! Frisk y Chara se van de la habitación Toriel: Bueno, ahora a acceder al “tueter” otra vez… Toriel no ve la aplicación Toriel: (A Papyrus) ¿Sabes cómo recuperar la aplicación? Sprout Mart Se cambia de escena, y se ve a Frisk, Asgore y Chara caminando tranquilamente hasta el “Sprout Mart” Asgore: (A Frisk) Oye, ¿Tienes los libros y tales cosas o también hay que comprarlos? Frisk se lleva una mano a la cara Frisk: (Con énfasis) mieeerda, ¡Se me olvidó que los libros no eran los mismos aquí! Chara: (Riéndose) ¡Pobrecilla! ¡Adios a tu último día de vacaciones! Frisk: Esto te afecta a ti también, gilipuertas. Chara: (Asustada) ¡¿Qué?! Frisk: ¿A que Jo-(censura)? Chara: (Preocupada) Oye, ¿crees que será buena idea decir tantas palabrotas delante del… Ex-lo que sea de Toriel? Asgore: (Tranquilizando a Chara) ¡Ah, eso me da igual a mi! Yo hasta que conocí a Toriel, decía más palabrotas que los de ese “Anime” que me enseñó Alphys. Frisk: (Pensando extrañada) ¿también le enseñó Alphys “Abejamatsu-san”? Chara: No tengo ni idea de qué es eso, Frisk. Frisk: Pero bien que estabas viendo “Yaoi on Ice” cuando yo no miraba. Los personajes llegan finalmente a Sprout Mart Y decían que comprar era divertido… Se da un salto en el tiempo, y se ve un montón de pasillos, hasta llegar al 50 Asgore: (Sorprendido) ¡La madre que me parió! Que a saber quién era. Chara: ¿Pedimos ayuda? Frisk: (Con aire heroico) ¡Los héroes luchan hasta el final! ¡No se rinden por un percance! ¡Siguen intentándolo! Chara: Es una excusa para no pedir ayuda, ¿verdad? Los personajes se van adentrando en los pasillos Chara: Lo es, ¿Verdad? La escena se cambia, y se ve a Asgore cansado, Chara subida en un carrito de compra, y a Frisk con un rostro de lloriqueo estilo Anime Frisk: (Llorando cómicamente) ¡Llevamos como unos 20 pasillos y todavía no lo hemos encontrado! ¡Y en Sprout Martín solo hay material escolar, no incluye libros! Chara: (Molesta) ¡No seas quejica! ¡Llevamos solo una hora y media aquí! Frisk: Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú estas subida en ese carrito, como si fueras una niña de 5 años. Chara: (Molesta) ¡Casi me estallan varias venas de tanto caminar! Asgore: ¡Haya paz! Buscamos a un empleado y lo preguntamos. Frisk: (Desanimada) Jo, yo quería encontrarlo por mi misma. De repente, se ve a Bebe adentrándose en el pasillo, con un carrito que tiene el Material escolar necesario Bebe: ¡Hola, chicas! Chara: ¡Oh, hola! Chara intenta recordar su nombre Chara: ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Se me ha olvidado. Bebe: (Suspira) Bebe. Chara: ¡Leches, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua! Frisk ve que Bebe tiene el material escolar Frisk: (Sorprendido) ¡Oye, Bebe! ¿En qué pasillo compraste los materiales? Bebe: Pues fue en el 21. La forma perfecta de acabar unas vacaciones Se da un pequeño salto en el tiempo, y Frisk ya tiene todos los materiales, además de que Bebe acompaña a los 3 personajes Frisk: Oye, ¿Y a qué curso pasas? Bebe: A cuarto de la ESO. ¿Y tú a dónde vas? Frisk: Verás, la cosa es que como estuve en el Subsuelo por un buen tiempo, como no estaba en clases y no pude seguir el ciclo y eso, es como que no les dio la santa P-(censura) gana de pasarme de curso, y me toca repetir cuarto. Bebé: Jo, pues no es justo eso. Bebe: (Animando a Frisk) ¡Pero míralo por el lado bueno! ¡Podremos estar juntas en clase! Chara: ¿A mi qué me toca? Asgore: No sabemos. Ese esqueleto hermano de Sans dijo que te llevaría luego para inscribirte. Chara: (Harta de su vida) ¡¿Dónde están los taladros, que tengo que volver a morirme?! Frisk: (Sarcástica) En tu nariz sangrante. Chara: (Desanimada) A la mierda, aceptaré mi destino. Bebe: Sería lo más recomendable. La escuela anda bien cuando nadie te molesta. Asgore: Bueno, ya solo nos queda ir a buscar los libros, ¿no? Frisk: Sip. Pasa el tiempo, y ya se ve cómo están en la caja registradora Chara se fija en el empleado de la caja, el cual era bastante atractivo Chara: (Sonrojada) Oh. Dios. Mio. A Chara le sangra la nariz, y el chico se fija Chico: (A Chara) Pequeña, ¿necesitas papel? Chara: (Destapándose la nariz) 8) ¡No, te necesito a-! Frisk y Asgore tapan a Chara la boca y la nariz respectivamente Frisk: (Riendo por no llorar) ¡No la haga caso! Tiene un pequeño problema que hace que le sangre la nariz al ver lo mínimo que le atraiga… Chico: (Extrañado) Ok… ¿Van a querer bolsa? Asgore: ¡Sí, por favor! Se da otro salto en el tiempo, viéndose que han metido Material escolar y libros en una caja Frisk: (Suspira) Mañana empezarán las clases… Asgore y Frisk cargan la caja, mientras se ve a Chara caminando torpemente pero aún sonrojada, ayudada por Bebe, por si la sonrojada humana se cae Bebe: (Extrañada, a Chara) ¿Cómo puede sangrarte la nariz de esa manera? Chara: (Hablando como si se hubiera emborrachado y entre risas) No tengo absoluta idea de qué está pasando en éste mismo instante. Frisk: (A Asgore) Madre mía, parece como si se hubiese metido en un fumadero de Crack y hubiese inhalado todo el humo posible. Asgore: (Extrañado) Yo iba a decir que parecía el borrachín de esa serie con gente amarilla, pero vale. Ya son las 6 de la tarde, y la escena ahora se muestra en casa de Papyrus y Sans, mientras se ve al esqueleto alto dar vueltas por el mismo lugar, el salón Papyrus: (Nervioso) ¡Cago en la leche! ¡A este paso ya no estará el director en la escuela! Sans: (Tranquilo) Hermano, sales un poco más de tiempo. Se fueron a Sprout Mart, y eso es más grande que mi fémur. Papyrus: Pero si mides como 1,48. Sans: Ya, pero tu fémur es anormalmente pequeño. Papyrus: (viendo que Toriel la observa) ¡Hijo de tu pu-! ¡Puré de patatas! Toriel: La verdad es que sí que es tarde. Asgore y los demás llegan Sans: (Animado) Buenas tardes, Asgore. Asgore: ¡Buenas, lo tenemos todo en ésta caja! Asgore suelta la caja que llevaba antes Toriel: (Enfadada con Asgore) ¡ASGORE! ¡La niña bajita va a perder la oportunidad de ir a clase porque hiciste que tardaran demasiado! Frisk: Toriel, no fue culpa suya. Es que Sprout Mart es muy grande. Tiene como 50 pasillos de unos 100 metros. Chara: (A Frisk) Eso, y que no quisieras pedir ayuda al dependiente. Toriel: Bueno, es igual. Cumpliré mi promesa. Toriel: (A Asgore) ¡Pero no te pongas a agobiarme! ¡Seguiremos divorciados y ya! Toriel le da su móvil a Sans, para que desbloquee a Asgore Papyrus toma de la mano a Chara, y corre a una velocidad increíble, mientras ésta tropieza y cae mientras es arrastrada, y ambos se van de escena Sans: (A Papyrus, a lo lejos) ¡PAPYRUS, que la niña se ha caído! Sans: (Suspira) Bueno, es igual. Toriel: Yo me tengo que ir a casa a terminar de organizar mis clases. Sans: Bueno, nos vemos. Asgore: (Decidido) ¡Toriel, te acompaño! Toriel: (Mirando mal a Asgore) Mejor no. Cada uno por su camino a su casa. Asgore: (Desanimado) Jo, siempre igual. Como veis, así fue la forma en la que pasamos nuestro último día vacacional. En fin, espero que todo vaya bien este año. Y que nadie se meta con Chara o Bebe, porque si no, tomo cartas en el asunto. ''Epílogo'' La escena cambia súbitamente, y se ve la cima del monte Ebott, en donde se oye a una voz que recuerda a la de Megatron. ''' Voz: (A si mism@) ¡Vamos, giliflautas! ¡Tienes que subir este maldito muro! '''Se oye un sonido de caída, y varios pitidos de censura Voz: (Cabread@) ¡A la mierda! Voz: (Recordando el final del séptimo episodio) ¡Claro! ¡Tendría que haber ido a donde la barrera! Se enfoca en el subsuelo, el cual está completamente inhabitado. La perspectiva es de primera persona Voz: Este lugar está más inhabitado que la charca que contaminé el otro día. Voz: (Pensando) ¡Concéntrate, tontito! ¡Tienes que salir de éste lugar y cumplir tu estúpido objetivo de una vez! Se ve cómo se llega al viejo castillo (En ruinas) que le perteneció a Asgore Voz: (Haciendo referencia a la entidad) Aquella capulla hizo un buen trabajo aquí. Voz: Y yo como imbécil muero por tropezarme. Observando el lugar, la persona de momento desconocida, llega hacia donde ántes estaba la barrera Voz: Lo único que le agradezco a la humana es que se haya cargado esa barrera, pues no tengo que salir de la forma inútil de antes. La persona sale, y un resplandor blanco aparece por unos 6 segundos aproximadamente Se ve que la persona ya está bajando el monte Ebott Voz: De acuerdo. Quizás mi objetivo viva aquí, pues de todas formas, los humanos que vi, siempre me decían que cayeron desde este monte. Porque no creo que haya muchos lugares del mundo de la superficie donde pueda vivir. Se da un salto en el tiempo, y en medio de unas praderas, la persona se encuentra un folleto que dice: “Estudia en la escuela más aventajada del pueblo/ la única del lugar” Voz: ¡Eso es! Recuerdo que aquella persona estaba en primero de la EMSO. Así que éste año, habrá pasado a segundo de la EMSO. Voz: ¡Tengo que infiltrarme como si fuera un alumno de segundo! Pero no se cómo hacer eso. Voz: Bueno, supongo que en las clases hay libros, y lápices y eso. Tendré que ponerme manos a la obra si quiero acabar finalmente con mi presa. ''-Fin del episodio'' Curiosidades y referencias Referencias *Se menciona múltiples veces el término yaoi *Flowey entra en una página que es una parodia de Wikipedia, "Kiwipedia". *El mismo Flowey hace referencias a los Ukes y Semes, los 2 tipos de personas en una pareja de una historia Yaoi. *Al mismo tiempo, en la misma frase, se presume que hace referencia a Boku No Pico, OVA de Anime con muy mala reputación por ser demasiado explícita y repulsiva. *Frisk menciona a las Fujoshis, término que define a las chicas que son muy fanáticas del Yaoi. (Creo (?)) *Las múltiples veces en las que a Chara le sangra la nariz, son una referencia a los personajes pervertidos de Anime, los cuales al excitarse sangran por la nariz. *Se menciona de manera retrospectiva la trama del primer episodio de la serie, en modo de diálogo mencionado por Papyrus. *Toriel pronuncia mal la red social Twitter, llamándolo "Tueter" *En el apartado Sprout Mart, Frisk hace una referencia paródica del anime Osomatsu-San, llamándolo "Abejamatsu-san" *Luego, para hacer un "Roast" a Chara, menciona una versión bizarra del anime Yuri On Ice, a la que llaman "Yaoi on Ice" *El Sprout Mart es una parodia del supermercado Norte-Americano Sprawl Mart *Cuando Frisk hace un ejemplo comparativo absurdo y se lo dice a Asgore, él al contestar hace referencia doble, referenciando a Barney Gumble, personaje borracho que aparece en la serie de Animación Los Simpson Curiosidades *Es el noveno episodio de la serie en general, y el segundo de ésta temporada (T2) *Éste episodio marca la aparición Debut de Asgore. *Éste episodio marca el inicio de la personalidad pervertidísima de Chara. *Éste episodio contiene muchas referencias culturales enfocadas en el anime, siendo la primera vez que se hace ésto. *Se descubre que Chara tiene 13 años. *A su vez, se da por hecho que ella cursaría Segundo de la ESO (Educación secundaria obligatoria) *El episodio cuenta con varios aspectos retrospectivos, como el acoso sexual que iniciaba Kirk en el primer episodio, o la destrucción que causó Chara de entidad en el episodio final de la primera temporada. *Es el primer episodio que cuenta con distintas secciones, con nombres variados excepto el epílogo. *El simple hecho de los sangrados múltiples en la nariz de Chara, casi lo convierte en el episodio más Gore hasta lo que se lleva (sin contar futuros episodios) Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comedias Categoría:Episodios de Battletale Categoría:Historias Categoría:Owned by chuu